


Fevers can't start fires

by Smol_Might



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Might/pseuds/Smol_Might
Summary: Nikki wakes up feeling unwell. Max has no idea what to do. Why is there smoke?
Relationships: Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Fevers can't start fires

**Author's Note:**

> So, it isn't really an au it follows on from the cannon storyline but lets just pretend no one ever saw the tag. Also they are 18/ nearing 20 in this story.

Max was woken by the rays of sunlight shining through the window. It was morning. He looked down and smiled slightly, Nikki was still alseep. Of course she was; Max always woke up before his girlfriend, he had gotten used to getting up at absurd times as a kid, due to the fact his parents came home drunk all the time. If he were still at that house, he would've gotten out of bed and made himself some breakfast straight away, but he wasn't. Infact, it had been two months since he and his girlfriend, Nikki, bought a house together and moved in. Max found that he had something a lot more interesting to do on a morning now. 

Despite what people may think, Nikki was not a morning person. Even when she was awake, she found it hard to stay like that. And so, while Max woke up before her, Nikki slept on, refusing to budge for anything, unless it was Max waking her up.

Max wasn't one to let his guard down, but ever since he and Nikki got together, he just couldn't her it; she was just so fucking adorable.

Max couldn't help but feel a little giddy as his girlfriend curled around his torso slightly more, letting out a whine as she did so. When he entered this relationship, Max had never expected the energetic girl to be so clingy, and the same could be said about Nikki for Max.

He wrapped an arm around her, and then froze, 'It's winter. Why is she so fucking warm?'

Concern setting in, although he didn't show it, Max shook his partner slightly, "Hey, Niks? You awake?" 

The girl just whimpered and nuzzled further into Max, although the slight adjustment in her breathing confirmed that she was indeed awake.

Max sat up slightly, helping Nikki up with him. He looked down at her, emerald eyes meeting magenta, "You okay?"

Nikki just looked pitifully up at Max, and whimpered, "I'm dying."

Max stared back and deadpanned, "You're not dying, Nikki."

However, his short girlfriend seemed certain of her self diagnosis, "I am, Maxie! I'm going to die! At least be sad!"

Max sighed, but smiled slightly at his girlfriend's antics, "Okay, fine. Here lies Nikki Crowe, beloved daughter and annoying girlfriend. She died of a fever on the second day of December. May she forever be in our hearts."

Nikki clappex and wiped away a fake tear, "Beautiful," she paused, "What do you mean fever?"

"Incase you hadn't noticed, you are indeed sick. Which is actually very annoying becuss I have no idea how to look after a sick person."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Why not just call Neil? I bet he knows?"

Max chuckled and booped Nikki's nose slightly, "As much as I love Neil, no homo, I am not relying on that fucking nerd to take care of my girlfriend."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Of course, you aren't."

Max smiled at her, before frowning, "I should actually let you sleep. I'll figure out a game plan, don't worry."

"Without Neil's help?"

"Without Neil's help."

______________

Five minutes later found Max in the kitchen, desperately waiting for Neil to pick up.

"Max? Why are you calling me at--?"

Half relieved, half irritated, Max cut his best friend off, "How do you take care of a sick person?!"

"What...?"

"Nikki's sick but I have no idea what to do!"

"Oh... okay. Well, I guess I can help, my studies included biology so I suppose I know a few things about it."

"Do you not know about it by, oh, I don't know, being a normal human being?"

"No. Do you?"

"Touché. Now, before I blow a fucking fuse just tell me what I should do."

"Okay, so sick people often find it hard to ingest things, so try making her something light to eat, like a soup." 

Max nodded, before realizing Neil couldn't see him, "Okay, thanks, nerd. I'll call you back when I finish."

"Good luck." 

Neil hung up.

Max turned to the stove, rolled up metaphorical sleeves and turned to the food cupboards, "Right, I can do this."

____________

Nikki woke up to the smell of smoke, 'Oh no.'

Max came bursting through the door and his eyes locked onto her imediatly, "Hey, Niks. I brought you something to eat."

Indeed, in her boyfriend's hands was a bowl of of soup, "Aww jeez, Maxie. You didn't have to!"

Max blushed, but kept his usual deadpan look, "What was i gonna do? Let you starve?"

He handed Nikki the bowl and spoon and sat on the ide of the bed. 

Nikki drank some of the beverage and frowned, "Why does it taste burnt?"

Max's eyes shrunk, "It's not!" 

A lound beeping then rang out, filling the entire household.

Max groaned and raced to the door, "I thought I put the fire out! I'll be right back, Niks!"

Nikki chuckled and put the bowl on the nightstand.

It looks like fevers can start fires after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first story finished and posted! I hope you atick around for more!


End file.
